Bleach Love Story
by Animebunny123
Summary: Maki has moved in with her cousin Tatsuki. She thought the high school was full of weird people, but one orange-haired soul reaper might change that, and maybe even her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first BLEACH story, not my first story ever. If some words are missing or misspelled, I am so sorry. My IPad is very complicated. I have other Fanfics too so check them out too.**

* * *

Info

Name: Maki Nakahara

Height: 5'7"

Race: Human

Siblings: Tatsuki Arisawa(Cousin), Kana Nakahara(Mother), Isamu Nakahara(Father), Mrs. Arisawa(Aunt), Mr. Arisawa(Uncle)**  
**

Appearance: She has tan skin with dark brown hair reaching her waist. Maki has her bangs to the side and is fairly tall. She has big black eyes and rosy cheeks.

Personality: Maki has a sense of humor and is very kind to her friends and family. She can be cold and use a tough demeanor when she needs to. She hates it when Keigo flirts with her, mostly hitting him in the back of the head.

History: Maki's parents decided for her to live with her uncle and aunt for a while. Her and Tatsuki were great friend when they were small, and they still are. Tatsuki taught Maki some karate move to protect herself when they were children. She isn't very fond of Orihime, but still considers her a friend.

* * *

So I am at my relative's house because my mother and father wanted me to 'visit' them for a while. When I think of visiting my cousin's house, I think of being there for two or one day. But no, I'm living here now. Living and visiting are two different words, but my parents are too immature to notice that. My uncle and aunt are working right now, like always. I already put my clothes and everything in Tatsuki's room. Can you believe it? We are sharing a room! That is AWESOME! It's better than being in a room all by myself.

But there is one problem. Tatsuki is best friends with this Orihime chick who is annoying. I've been living here for two days already and she comes over everyday talking about this _Ichigo _guy. It's always "Ichigo this" and "Ichigo that". She's obsessed! But sadly I'm gonna have to go to school tomorrow with her. I can't wait being the _new kid in_ Karakura Highschool. I hate being the new kid. Tatsuki said it's nice over there but there are some 'weird' people to put it nicely. First, there's this lesbian named Chizuru who always goes for girls with a big bust. Shivers went down my spine when she told me this, I may not be a 'Orihime', but my breast are pretty normal.

Then, she told me about some guy named Keigo who goes for all the girls. He tries flirting witt me, I'm gonna smack some sense into him. Tomorrow is gonna be some day. Tatsuki and I are sitting on the couch in the living room talking about the high school. I sighed,"Are their normal people at least?"

Tatsuki nodded,"Yeah. There's my friends Ichigo, Chad, Mizuiro, Uryu, and Orihime."

I raised an eyebrow,"You consider Orihime normal?"

She frowned at me,"She can be childish sometimes, but she is normal."

I smiled,"Okay. Whatever you say."

"Leave her alone. You don't know her that much."

I crossed my arms,"All I know is that she's obsessed with this Ichigo guy."

She lightly punched my shoulder,"Leave her alone on that one too. She loves him, but she won't confess."

"And out of all the other people of the world. She goes to you,"I pointed to her,"for advice on romance. Are you sure you still think she's still normal?"

She raised her fist,"Watch what you say Maki."

I raised my hands up defensively,"Woah Tatsuki. I was just kidding."

She put her fist down,"When are you never kidding."

"Touché."

Tatsuki smiled,"Come on. Let's go to bed."

She stood up and walked upstairs. I however ran upstairs,"Tatsuki! Wait for me!" I ran into our bedroom, she was already in the bathroom changing. I crossed my arms, she always beat me to the bathroom. I just sat on my bed waiting for her to come out. Finally the door opened and I saw Tatsuki brushing her teeth. She looked at me,"You can use it now."

I stood up,"Can't I have some privacy."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes,"We're girls Maki."

I sighed,"Fine. But next time your in the bathroom changing, I'm gonna barge into the room." I walked to my dresser grabbing my pajamas and walked into the bathroom. Tatsuki finished brushing her teeth while I started changing. I finally put my pajama shorts on and looked up, Tatsuki was staring at me with her arms crossed. I frowned,"This is what I meant when I want privacy."

Tatsuki sighed,"I'm just thinking about school tomorrow. You thought I was watching you."

I smiled sheepishly,"No. I didn't think that. Why would a cousin watch her cousin change into pajamas, that's to weird."

Tatsuki walked to her bed,"And you think Orihime is weird."

I turned off the lights and shut the bathroom door and walked to my bed. Tatsuki was already in bed, I sighed and got in my bed. I stared at the ceiling, I wonder how school is gonna be to tomorrow. _Another day with Orihime great. I better not be in any classes with her._ I sighed, well I better get some sleep for tomorrow. I wonder if there are any cute boys?

* * *

"Maki! Wake up!"

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. Tatsuki was already in her uniform with her arms crossed. She frowned,"Hurry up and get ready."

I slowly got up and yawned,"What time is it."

"It's 6:30 a.m. We have to get to school at 8:00. Come on before Orihime comes."

I stood up and walked to the bathroom door,"Orihime is coming?"

Tatsuki nodded,"Yes. We walk to school everyday so get used to it. Your uniform is in the bathroom already."

I walked in the bathroom, my gray uniform was on the counter. I waved her off,"Alright I'm gonna get ready." I closed the door and got in the shower. I got out and changed into my uniform and brushed my hair and my teeth. I walked out of the room to the living room. I looked around, my uncle and aunt were working already. Tatsuki gave me a piece of toast,"Here. So your stomach won't be growling during class."

I took the toast and took a bite,"Thanks."

She smiled and then the door started knocking. Tatsuki walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Orihime with a grin. I quickly ate my toast and walked next to Tatsuki. Orihime waved at me,"Morining Maki."

I tried my best fake smile,"Morning Orihime."

Tatsuki noticed and elbowed my ribs. I held back the yelling and we all started walking to school. Tatsuki and Orihime were happily talking while I was walking quietly. Orsmiled turned to me,"So are you excited for school today Maki?"

I shrugged,"I guess."

Orihime smiled,"Well when you have your schedule, show it to me and Tatsuki to see if we're in the same classes together."

Tatsuki nodded,"Yup. Especially math, I know how much you have trouble on that."

I smiled,"That is so true. You know me to well Tatsuki."

Tatsuki looked forward,"I am your cousin. Hey, is that Ichigo."

Orihime gasped,"It is Ichigo! Is my hair okay Tatsuki? Do I look good?"

Tatsuki was complimenting while I was staring at the famous Ichigo. I couldn't blame Orihime being obsessed know, he's cute. He had bright-orange, spikey hair and was tall. He was walking slowly to the same direction we are going. Tatsuki yelled to him,"Hey Ichigo!"

He turned around and waved,"Hey Tatsuki."

He stopped and waited for us to catch up with him. When we finally reached him, he was staring at me. Tatsuki caught me staring and spoke,"This is my cousin. She's gonna have her first day at our school today."

Ichigo nodded and smiled at me, "Hey, I'm Ichigo."

I smiled back,"Maki. Nice to meet you Ichigo."

Tatsupoi started walking,"Come on. It's 7:30 already."

Orhimie followed, leaving me and Ichigo behind. Orihime and Tatsuki were a few feet away from us. Ichigo turned to me,"So Tatsuki is your cousin."

I nodded,"Yes."

He looked down,"It's weird how I haven't met you before. Since me and Tatsuki were friends when we were kids."

I smiled,"So she kept me a secret then."

He chuckled,"I guess so. You gonna yell at her now."

I shook my head,"Hell no. She'll kill me if I do that."

He smiled,"I can relate to that."

I smiled and we continued walking to the school. Ichigo is not bad, my first friend here already. I am too friendly.

* * *

All four of us were walking out our first class already. I had my scheduale out. I had four classes with Ichigo, two classes with Orihime(Thank God), and four classes with Tatsuki. Luckily one of those classes with Tatsuki is math, the one class I dread going the most. I introduced myself to the class, all the guys were staring at me like idiots. I sat next to Ichigo luckily, though he was talking to some short girl.

The short girl caught me staring and smiled a fake smile, "Hello, my name is Rukia. Your Maki right?"

I nodded,"Yeah."

"Well I hope you have a nice day today."

"Umm...okay."

She was really short, reaching to my shoulders. She had short black hair and then was suddenly pushed to the side. A guy with brown hair smiled at me," Hello there beautiful. My name is Keigo, wanna go out."

I raised my eyebrow, so this is the Keigo Tatsuki was talking about. Tatsuki suddenly smscked the back of his head. She glared at him,"Oh no Keigo, not my cousin."

He rubbed the back of his head,"Leave me alone Tatsuki. What if she was about to say yes."

Tatsuki looked at me,"Were you gonna say yes Maki?"

I shook my head,"I barely know the guy."

Tatsuki looked back at Keigo and started screaming at him, when suddenly a guy with short black hair smiled at me."Sorry about Keigo. Hi my name is Mizuiro, your Tatsuki's cousin, right?"

I nodded,"Yes I am. My name is Maki."

Mizuiro smiled,"I know. I was in your first class today."

I smiled,"Oh I didn't notice you."

"It's alright. I gotta go to my next class. Goodbye Maki."

I waved,"Bye."

Mizuiro walked down the hallway. I sighed, Tatsuki has some weird friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Sorry if it's short, but please review:)**

* * *

First day of school was finally over. I was walking down the hallway looking for Tatsuki. I looked everywhere but couldn't find her. _She left me! Probably with Orihime!_ I stormed out of the school and sat on the bench in front of the school. How could Tatsuki leave me,her cousin, on her first day of school. I crossed my legs and sat there quietly. Now what do I do. I guess I'm gonna have to walk back _by myself_.

"Can't find Tatsuki?"

I looked up. Ichigo was smiling at me, scratching the back of his neck. I nodded,"No. Have you seen her?"

He nodded,"Yeah. She left with Orihime earlier."

I knew it! How can she leave her cousin for Orihime? Well, they are best friends. But I'm her cousin! I sighed,"Thank you."

"I can walk you home if you want."

I stood up and smiled at him."Sure, that'll be nice."

He nodded and we started walking to Tatsuki's house together. We didn't say much to each other, so it was pretty awkward. I wonder if we're going the right way? I looked at him,"Do you know where Tatsuki lives?"

Ichigo nodded,"Yeah. I used to come over when we were kids."

"Oh, we'll that's good because I might have forgotten."

He raised an eyebrow,"How can you forget where you live?"

I lightly punched his shoulder,"Hey. Let me be okay. Aren't your parents gonna now where you are?"

He looked down,"You mean _parent_, not parents. My mom died when I was a kid."

I looked at my hands,"Oh...I'm sorry."

I looked at him; he was smiling at me,"It's okay." I nodded and we continued walking in silence. Poor Ichigo, if only I knew him more to not say something stupid like that. Tatsuki could've warned me at least. But no, she left me for Orihime! I can hold a grudge on her as long as I want. He suddenly stopped, and I looked up to see what happened. We were at the house already.

"Hey Ichigo!"

We both turned around to the direction of the voice. The short girl with black spikes hair was waving to Ichigo. Ichigo looked aggravated when he say her. I smiled to him,"Thanks for walking me home Ichigo."

He looked back at me,"Umm...no problem. I-I gotta go, see you tomorrow." Before I could say goodbye, he suddenly ran to the girl and they left. I raised an eyebrow, that was wierd. Are they dating or something? I shook my head and walked into the house, but was I saw was surprising. Tatsuki and Orihime were sitting on the couch watching TV. My mouth was hanging open. _They were here the whole freakin' time!_ Tatsuki looked at me and frowned,"About time your here Maki. What took you so long?"

I glared and pointed at her,"You left me by myself at the school! Don't 'what took you so long' me!"

Tatsuki raised a fist at me,"I did not leave you!"

Orihime suddenly spoked softly compared to our screaming,"Umm...Tatsuki, you kinda did."

I smiled victoriously, "Ha, I told you!"

Tatsuki frowned at Orihime,"I did not!

Orihime nodded,"Yes. Remember you left her because she took so long to get out."

"Because she did!"

I walked up to Tatsuki and poked her forehead,"Of course I would take forever to get out because I've never been to that school in my whole ENTIRE LIFE!"

Tatsuki's eye twitched slightly,"Okay! I'm sorry Maki! Gosh, you get dramatic sometimes."

I threw my hands in the air,"Yaay! I won!"

Tatsuki calmed down and sat on the couch,"You eventually came back anyways because Ichigo walked you home. You two lovebirds."

I walked behind her and smacked the back of her head,"Shut up! I barely know him!" I regretted hitting her. She jumped off the couch and stared running towards me. I screamed and started running away,"I'm sorry Tatsuki!" We were running around the house like a bunch of cartoons, bumping into stuff and me opening doors to block her. Why does she have to be aggressive?

* * *

I was lying thinking about today. There was Keigo trying to go out with me every five seconds. Chizuru kept on slapping him in the head when he does and says to _'stay away from my princess'_ and other stuff I don't want to remember. I met Chad and the Uryu guy who kept staring at me for some reason. _What a creep._ There was Mizuiro who was actually nice and looked like he could be my younger brother. Then there was that Rukia girl. She seems kinda mysterious, but she was nice. But maybe too nice that it was wierd, and then there was Ichigo. He was really cute and sweet, now I can't make fun of Orihime being obsessed with him. But I do still feel stupid for what I said when we were walking together. I sighed and Tatsuki suddenly walked in the room. Tatsuki eventually got me that afternoon and slapped the back of my neck _hard._ I should really think about what I do twice with her, since she is a black-belt.

Tatsuki sat down on her bed across from mine and stared at me. She kept staring at me and I finally cracked. I sat up,"What do you want?"

She smiled,"You like Ichigo, huh?"

"What the hell, I barley know him."

"Fine then,wahat do you think of him?"

I lyed back down,"Umm...well he was sweet."

She raised an eyebrow,"And...I know you have more than that."

I rolled my eyes,"Why do you care anyways?"

She sighed,"Because Orihime and I were talking about that when we got here."

I smiled,"What? She hates me now because I hung out with her precious Ichigo."

Tatsuki glared at me and I sighed,"Okay sorry. Well he was cute, smart, and sweet. There, I told you what I thought of him."

Tatsuki laughed,"Haha. So you do like him."

"I do not!"

Tatsuki shook her,"Fine then, whatever you say. Goodnight."

Tatsuki turned off the light and got in bed, while I just layed on my bed. I do not like Ichigo. Yeah he may be cool and nice and sweet an-What the hell! Stop it Maki! Oh god, it's just something about him that's mysterious that I can't pin-point it. I shook my head, stop talking about him. I do not like Ichigo! I do not like Ichigo! I shook my head and got in bed. Maybe I do kinda like him. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry if it's short**

* * *

Tatsuki, Ichigo and I were in our third class, History class. Tatsuki was sitting behind me while Ichigo sat beside me. Keigo is in this class with me, sadly. Keigo was sitting in front of me and kept trying to flirt. Keigo smiled, "So Maki, you wanna go somewhere after school today?"

I sighed."For the last time. I don't want to go."

He pouted."Please!"

Tatsuki stood up for her seat and walked over to Keigo. She kicked him in the head and yelled at him."Stop bothering my cousin! She doesn't want to go on a date with your ass! Got it!"

Keigo rubbed his head."But Maki is my princess."

Tatsuki raised her fist."Princess my ass! She doesn't like you!"

I crossed my arms."Pretty harsh Tatsuki."

She walked back to her seat, leaving Keigo stumbling to get up, and sat down. She rested her head with her left hand. She frowned, "It got the job done."

I giggled."I guess so."

Then suddenly I was hugged from behind. Chizuru held me tightly."Oh Maki! Are you okay? Did Keigo ask you out again?"

I pushed her back."I'm fine Chizuru."

Chizuru shook her head."I will not allow Keigo to take you away from me!"

I scratched the back of my neck."Ummm...okay, I guess."

Chizuru then started yelling at Keigo."How dare you hurt my princess!"

Keigo yelled back."_Your _princess! She's my princess!"

They continued yelling at each other. I looked at Ichigo; he was staring at his hands. I poked his arm, "What's wrong?"

He jumped when I poked his arm. He shook his head."It's nothing."

"You sure."

He smiled at me."Yeah, I'm sure."

I nodded and looked at Tatsuki. She was staring at the both of us. I moved her hand that her head was resting on so her head would hit the desk. She almost hit herself but quickly recovered. She glared at me, "What the hell Maki!?"

I giggled."Stop staring then."

She was about to smack me when the teacher walked in. He spoke."Okay class, today we are..."

* * *

The bell rang. We all got up and grabbed our books. I held mine and walked to the door, but stopped and waited for Tatsuki; she walked next to me and started walking in the hallway. She then suddenly smacked the back of my head. I rubbed my head, "Oww! What was that for!?"

She glared at me."For making me almost hit my head!"

I rolled my eyes."You sure can hold a grudge."

We started walking up the steps to the roof, it was lunch time. We opened the door and saw Orihime talking with Ichigo on the table. Orihime saw us and waved."Tatsuki! Maki!"

We walked over to the table; Tatsuki sat next to Orihime while I sat next to Ichigo. Then Keigo, Chad, and Miwalked came bursting out of the door. Keigo ran directly to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Keigo smiled, "Hey beautiful."

Tatsuki stood and punched Keigo from across the table. Keigo fell back and landed head first on the concrete floor. Tatsuki raised her fist at him."Leave. My. Cousin. Alone!"

Orihine gasped."Tatsuki, stop hurting Keigo. He might get a concussion or something."

"Well tell him to stop flirting with my cousin!"

Ichigo looked down at Keigo, who was rubbing his head. Ichigo chuckled."That is the second time Tatsuki has hurt you today."

Tatuki sat back down."And there will be more to come if he stops."

I rested my head on my hand."Your too aggressive Tatsuki."

Tatsuki crossed her arms."Shut up Maki."

The door opened; that Rukia chick and Uryu came walking in. Rukia grabbed Ichigo's collar and started yelling at him. She glared at him."What the hell Ichigo! You left me and Uryu with that hol-"

Rukia looked up at us. We were all staring at her with a confused expression on our faces. Rukia smiled."Will you excuse us for a minute?"

Rukia let go of Ichigo, Ichigo stood up and they both walked downstairs. I raised an eyebrow."That was...weird."

Tatsuki sighed."I know, that Rukia chick is weird. Ichigo always hangs out with her, I think he likes her or something."

"You jealous?"

Tatsuki gave me a death glare."No I am not."

The bell rang, we all stood up and walked downstairs, the others were not to far behind. When we reached the hallway, we all went our separate ways leaving me by myself. I turned the corner when I saw Ichigo and Rukia talking. I walked back and hid behind the wall, trying to listen to their conversation. Rukia spoke, "The hollow wasn't after us. It was after someone else in this school.

I frowned; _a hollow?_ Ichigo spoke."Who could it be then?"_  
_

"I think it's that new girl Maki."

My eyes widened slightly. What does this Rukia girl want from me? Ichigo spoke right after."Not Maki, it can't be her."

"I think it is Ichigo. She has a lot of spiritual pressure and I'm sure that hollow was after her."

"No, not Maki."

Rukia spoke seriously for someone who smiles really big. "Do you doubt me Ichigo?"

I could hear Ichigo sigh faintly."No, it's just that I don't want her involved in this kind of stuff."

"I know how you feel. Just watch her Ichigo, make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Okay."

I cold hear footsteps, but it faded away more and more. _I better go before they see me here._ I turned around and started walking to my class.

"Maki? What are you doing here?"

I stopped and turned around slowly. Ichigo was walking towards me and stopped a few feet away from me. I scratched the back of my neck."I was going to my class. What are you doing?"

"I was about to do the same thing. Umm...did you hear anything while you were here?"

I shook my head and lied."Umm, no. Why?"

He smiled."Never mind. Come on, let's go to class."

I nodded. We both started walking together to our class. What the hell is a hollow? And what does Rukia mean that I have 'a lot of spiritual pressure'? This school is getting really weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry about taking so long for this chapter. Working on my other fanfic. Ok so...here's Chapter 4. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

The final bell rang. We all got out of our seats and grabbed our stuff. I had my books and bag ready, Tatsuki on the other hand was talking with Orihime. I sighed;_Can they not hang out with each other for one second?_ I walked over to them,"What are you two talking about?"

Tatsuki and Orihime looked at me. Tatsuki frowned,"Don't be nosy Maki."

I crossed my arms."I was just asking a question. Your so bi-polar."

Orihime smiled."We were talking about going to the park today. Do you wanna come too?"

I nodded."Sure, I wanna see more of this town,"I glared at Tatsuki,"because my ass-of-a cousin hasen't showed me around."

Tatsuki raised her fist."That's because you never asked!"

I held my hands out to protect myself."Okay, okay. You have some anger issues."

Tatsuki stood up, and so did Orihime. Tatsuki started walking."Let's go. I don't wanna be here anymore."

Orihime and I followed. We were walking in the hallway, Orihime and Tatsuki chatting with each other while I stayed quiet. Every time I'm with them, I feel like the third wheel. I remember what Rukia and Ichigo were talking about. It was pretty weird, what the hell are hollows? I guess they're into supernatural stuff. We walked out the school and headed towards the park. But Keigo stopped right in front of us."Where are you guys going?"

Tatsuki glared at him."We're going to the park now move aside Keigo."

Keigo didn't even budge."Can we go?"

I raised an eyebrow."What do you mean by 'we'?"

He smiled at me."Me, Chad and Uryu. Ichigo went with Rukia somewhere."

"Fine you can come."I said, Tatsuki shook her head. We all started walking towards the park; Keigo flirting with me the whole way and Tatsuki constantly smacking him. We finally reached the park; it looked pretty simple. Just some swings, play grounds, and benches. Tatsuki walked over to a wodden table and sat down. She sighed.

"Finally, I can take a break now." She said with a sigh. Keigo and the boys went over to some othe place. Keigo and Chad were throwing a football back and forth while Uryu was under a tree reading a book. I sat down next to Tatsuki and Orihime sat across from us. Orihime her head on her hand.

"I wonder where Ichigo went?" She said solemnly. Tatsuki frowned and shook her head.

"You know Ichigo, always leaving his friends for Rukia, I'm telling you, I think they're dating."She said. It really does look like they're dating, well I shouldn't say that. I barely now them for crying out loud, but I just had to ask. I looked at Tatsuki.

"Why does he go with her anyways?"I asked. Tatsuki looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Are you jealous?" She said, her lips curling with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her, here we go again. Tatsuki just laughed at me, what a good cousin she is. Orihime then spoke softly.

"Ichigo is always with Rukia for certain reasons. But..." She looked down. Tatsuki rested her head on her hand.

"But what Orihime?"

Orihime snapped her head up."Nothing."

Tatsuki and I looked at each other, than back to Orihime. Is she hiding something? Suddenly we heard Keigo cry out.

"Ow, what the hell Chad?!"

We all looked at him. He was on the ground with a football in his hand. Tatsuki yelled out.

"What the hell happened to you!?"

Keigo got up and pointed at Chad, who was trying not to laugh. Keigo glared at him.

"He threw the football to hard so I fell back!" He yelled. Ummm, I now I'm a girl and not a guy but...is that a bad thing? Tayelled glared at Keigo.

"Wow Keigo, way to deal with it like a man!" She yelled. I giggled and so did Orihime. Keigo continued complaining but we ignored him.

XXX

It was getting dark already. The boys left so it was just me, Tatsuki, and Orihime walking home. I wanted to go to the store for some chips, but no. Tatsuki was gonna sleep over at Orihime's house so she left me to Orihime's. Man, she needs to stop hanging out with Orihime. Listen to me, trying to stop my cousin from hanging out with her best friend. How selfish.

I was walking back from the store, the bag of chips in my bag. The street was quiet and dark, not my kind of scene. The only source of light was the flickering street lights. I also felt like I was being...watched. I suddenly heard a noise behind me. I spun around but no one was there. I continued walking, this is getting creepy. I suddenly heard a low growl from my side. I stopped on my tracks, what the hell. I looked to my side.

It was huge. The majority of it's body was grey, but also had black and white. It had a pointed mask that resembled a skull. The mask was broken in the bottom, showing a while human face. But it wasn't human at all. It was the size of a two-story houslooked had a blood-thristy look in it's eyes. My eyes widened, what the hell is this?! I slowly stepped back and made a run for it. It made a huge roar and started chasing me. It caught up with me, and with a single swip, threw me in the air.

I hit my back against a cement wall roughly, nearly knocking my breath out. I felt blood on my chin, so I wiped it off. It then grabbed my with it's huge hand and picked me up. It's grasp was tight, I tried to get out but it was too strong. It then spoke to me. It's voice sent chills down my spine an would haunt me forever.

"**Goodnight, worthless** **human!****" **He said. He opened his mouth, razor sharp teeth in front of me. I closed my eyes, is this...the end.

"Let her go!"

The monster suddenly cried out in pain and dropped me. I hit the ground hard, but had enough strength to pick myself up. It was him...it was Ichigo. He stabbed the monster at it's side. He was carrying a huge sword and wore black clothing. Suddenly, Rukia came into view with the same clothing. She yelled.

"Take Maki away from here, I'll take care of him!" She said. Ichigo nodded and ran towards me. He kneeled down next to me.

"What have you gotten yourself into Maki?" He said to himself. I frowned at him.

"It's not my fault some monster attacked me."

Ichigo widened his eyes."Y-you can see me?" He said. I nodded.

"Of course I can. And I can see that thing too. What the hell is that?" Ichigo didn't answer me and helped me up. I winced in pain and leaned on Ichigo for support. Ichigo whispered.

"I'm sorry Maki"

I looked at him. But before I could answer, I felt him hit the back of my neck. I then fell into darkness.

* * *

**Had to stop it there for now. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please review :)**


End file.
